


Love Letters

by justLo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, handwritten notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justLo/pseuds/justLo
Summary: AKA four times Carlos left a note for TK, and one time TK returned the favor.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 27
Kudos: 208





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyondthesefourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesefourwalls/gifts).



> MY FIRST LONE STAR (or 9-1-1 in general) FIC. I'M SO EXCITED!!!
> 
> This is for my girl Alli. I finally have a friend to obsess over these two perfect boys with and I couldn't be more thrilled.

There are a ton of little things that TK loves about Carlos Reyes. Aside from his huge heart, dedication to helping others, and his superiority in the bedroom, there are a million little quirks TK has slowly had the privilege of uncovering as their relationship develops. 

For example, Carlos has a tendency to hum old show tunes while he cooks. He also has a huge sweet tooth (except for white chocolate, which he considers a travesty to the human palette) and is rather obsessive when it comes to the cleanliness of his police cruiser. He’s a fantastic dancer, an excellent trivia partner, and surprisingly (and adorably) uncoordinated at sports.

And, as TK quickly realizes, he loves leaving handwritten notes behind.

Not at all opposed to the regular text message, it is revealed that Carlos has a strong appreciation for physical written mementos left behind shortly after the night of the solar storm, when they decide to give their relationship a shot for real. 

They spend the night together at Carlos’s place and, unfortunately, the cop’s shift starts much earlier than either of them prefer the next morning. Given that TK is still on medical leave, he is unsurprised to wake up alone but shocked to find breakfast waiting for him on the counter. More than that, though, is the extra napkin covered in scribbles left next to the plate of French toast.

**T,  
The last thing I wanted was to leave you. Hopefully breakfast makes up for it. Dinner tonight?  
❤ C**

Despite being completely alone, TK does his best to hide the blush that appears on his cheeks. He fires off a quick text to his (brand new) boyfriend and digs in to the plate. 

And okay, fine, maybe he tucks the napkin away for safe keeping.

-

Exactly one month later TK is back to work at the 126 and everything finally seems to be falling in to place. He’s content with his choice of direction his life is going. His dad is doing well, he has an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and hell, even Buttercup seems to have an extra pep in his step these days. Life is good. 

They’re halfway through a 24-hour shift, back from what thankfully turned out to be only a minor house fire, when Marjan lets out a shout from the kitchen. 

“Well, well, someone is quite popular!”

Admittedly if for no other reason than because everyone at the station is bored and nosey, they all come running to where the young woman stands. Sitting on the counter is a large arrangement of sunflowers.

Removing the card, Marjan sighs and offers the paper to TK.

“Seriously?” he questions, because as far as he knows there is literally no reason for him to receive anything today. 

Marjan shrugs. “That’s what the envelope says,” she replies, clearly unimpressed that her own name is not the addressee.

Accepting the small envelope, TK quickly breaks out into a grin as he reads the familiar scribbles.

**To my boyfriend,  
These flowers are a celebration of the best month of my life. Every day with you feels like I’m walking on sunshine.  
❤ Carlos**

Paul lets out a low whistle from where he has been shamelessly reading over TK’s shoulder.

“Damn, he’s got it bad.”

TK quickly pulls the card to his chest, a surprising protectiveness coming over him.

“He’s the best.” He says, sniffing the flowers and unable to keep the grin from stretching across his face. 

-

The thing is, the notes don’t always contain anything spectacular. Oftentimes it’s nothing more than a few simple words of Carlos expressing his love or appreciation. But the more time passes, the more they become a constant, and TK finds himself looking forward to them.

Like the day he opens the fridge at work and extracts the lunch he packed. Nothing incredible: some fruit, a sandwich, a few protein bars- his choices had been limited that morning as the Strand’s were in desperate need of a grocery run. After removing a cheese stick, however, TK’s eyebrows raise when a blue Post It note dumps onto the counter.

**I’ll be thinking about you, Tiger.  
❤**

For a moment TK genuinely questions how the hell his boyfriend managed to pull this one off. Carlos had stayed over last night but he’d left while TK was in the shower.

Then he realizes. The half-filled bag had already been on the counter when he entered the kitchen. TK had assumed it was his dad’s subtle hint to try to eat better, which was why he’d only rolled his eyes and tossed in a few other items before following Owen to the car. No wonder his dad had seemed slightly confused when TK pointedly held up his lunch bag as he stored it away in the station fridge.  


Ignoring the suspicious squinty eyes from his co-workers, TK stuffs the note into his pocket and tries to act like his entire day wasn’t just made.

-

When they’re forced to head out to fight the wildfires, it almost physically pains TK to leave his boyfriend behind. They’ve been together several months now and while they haven’t said those three big words yet, TK would be lying if he didn’t say they’re constantly on his mind. He’s crazy about this man, more so than anyone else he’s ever been with in his life, and he knows what they have is different.

The days are long, but at least then they’re constantly occupied. It’s the nights that are the worst. When all you have left to do is try to get some rest in a tent with a group of other people, wishing you were back with those you loved. 

It’s night twelve when TK reaches into his shower necessities and feels the crunch of a slip of paper.

Lighting up at the stationary _From The Desk of Officer Carlos Reyes_ , TK bites his lip and scans the page.

**Ty,  
** Don’t do anything too crazy out there. Remember I’m counting down the minutes until you’re back in my arms.  
❤ Carlos

The past few days have been hell, if TK is being honest. But maybe now he has the fuel to keep going a little bit longer.

-

It takes a while, but eventually the perfect opportunity comes for TK to write a note of his own.

Carlos enters their shared apartment to find the lights dim and the smell of his mama’s tamales in the air. 

Pausing in the living room, he can’t help but smile at the bouquet of sunflowers waiting on the coffee table. Sensing TK’s presence before he even turns around, Carlos breaks into a wide grin at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“This is a nice surprise.” He says, the joy evident on his face and making TK smirk despite his racing heart. “Flowers, dinner-”

“You forgot the best part.” TK nods back at the coffee table. “Read the note.”

Frowning ever so slightly in confusion, Carlos does as instructed and picks up the card.

“You’re telling me the card is the best…” the words die on his lips as he takes in the two scribbled words on the paper.

**Marry me?**

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough this was inspired after watching a show on HGTV where the late husband of the woman whose house they were renovating used to leave her notes all the time. Shoutout to Ben and Erin! Thanks for the unexpected kick in the ass I so desperately needed.


End file.
